Epic Love Story
by silver5866
Summary: Get ready for the most epic love story of all time... AU Edward/Bella starts during new moon This was written while clinging to a pool raft...


Okay, here we go! This is an extremely epic love story. But I warn you; **I am not Stephanie Myer, so it may suck.** (Though I have a friend, and her mom's name is Stephanie Fesmire!)

The story starts at Bella's birthday party in New Moon.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so exited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

Bella turned toward Edward, giving him the 'Bella glare'. "You promised."

Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

Bella took the little package, rolling her eyes at Edward while she stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. "Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; she held it up in front of her to see how bad it was. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

Everything happened very quickly then. Jasper, smelling and seeing the blood, leapt at Bella. He grabbed her, and bit down on the cut finger, sucking franticly at the blood.

Edward froze in shock. He then quickly grabbed at Jasper, who snapped defensively at his brother. Bella was quickly becoming light-headed. Jasper once again took hold of her, and began sucking again, this time biting her wrist.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip. He tried to pry him away from Bella, but Jasper held on for dear life, all the while sucking her blood right out of her.

Edward pulled at one of Jasper's arms, ripping it right off, and throwing it across the house. Carlisle tried to talk sense into his newest son, reasoning that animal blood was good enough, and there was no need to hurt Bella. Esme was crying hysterically. Rosalie and Alice began tearing Jasper apart, throwing his pieces and parts around the house.

And for Bella, her surroundings began to dim. The panicking voices of her family grew faint, like she was underwater. Even the blinding pain was numb. She began to float away. And then, it was dark.

Edward was the first to notice Bella had gone limp. He stared in horror. "Nooo! My love!" He listened, but there was no pulse. Red filled his vision, and he began ripping and tearing at Jasper like a wild animal. Emmett let go of Jasper to hold Edward back. Esme picked up Bella's body, torn and bloodied, and rocked it back and forth, sobbing quietly.

Alice turned to her dazed and confused husband. "What. Did. You. Do?!?" She was suddenly in his face, "She was my friend! And you betrayed her… She was my friend!" He snapped back at her, though wasn't very intimidating, seeing as one of his legs was missing, as well as his left arm from the elbow down. And one of his ears was somewhere under the couch.

"Alice, do you know how hard it is to not kill her just being in a room with her?!? This wasn't unexpected! You all watched me out of the corner of your eyes whenever she came over. But the one time that I can't control myself, no one is willing to stop me from killing Edward's girlfriend!"

Alice growled deep in her throat, "You can't blame this on me! You _killed_ my best friend! Just because she smelled good!" The short little pixie leapt at Jasper, twisting at the last moment. She landed right behind him, and ripped his other arm off. A leg flew into the kitchen. Emmett had to dodge an ear that flew by. Finally, Alice walked toward her husband, and ripped his head right off of his shoulders.

She lit up the seldom-used fireplace, and began throwing assorted bits of him in. While she did this, she began to hum a cheerful tune, though her scowl stayed firmly in place.

Edward sat on the floor and sobbed. Esme pulled him up on the couch with her, and they cried together, holding on to each other. Emmett sat in the floor, not saying anything. Rosalie sat next to him, and hugged him.

Edward stood on the edge of a volcano, looking down at the molten lava below. Ever since the love of his life had died, his life had ceased to have any meaning. He looked down at the fiery pit…and jumped.


End file.
